


Whispers in the Corner of Your Mind

by BananasofThorns



Series: All my unfinished shit [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, my favorite!, vaguely unsettling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: Erik is the one Charles sees when the sun is rising or falling, bright rays visible in the air; the inexplicable crimson shadow of sunlight. His mind, closed as it is, feels like the cool touch of metal and leaves an aftertaste of something sharp and metallic - Charles worries that it is blood.





	Whispers in the Corner of Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Snippets of an AU that probably won't make it into the final version

Erik is the one Charles sees when the sun is rising or falling, bright rays visible in the air; the inexplicable crimson shadow of sunlight. His mind, closed as it is, feels like the cool touch of metal and leaves an aftertaste of something sharp and metallic - Charles worries that it is blood.

Raven he sees in the mirror when his skin flashes blue or his hair turns the color of flame. He’ll blink, and his eyes will turn yellow, but then he’ll look down and his hands are his own. When he looks up, familiar blue eyes stare back.

Hank only appears in the labs, a furry blue creature growling in the corner. Charles will leave, or turn his back, and when he returns, his notes have been moved like someone was reading them. Occasionally there are notes scribbles in margins or on scraps of paper, but the language is unintelligible.

There are others, as well. A shadow passing by his window, too big to be even a bird, though its wings are shaped distinctly like a bug’s. A flash of blue and red in the corner of his eye, the flick of a tail, and when he turns the creature has gone. The growl of an animal, the oddly specific sound of metal piercing skin, the distinct smell of cigarette smoke. The smell of ozone, the phantom crash of thunder, and whispers of a wind that carries secrets.

He, Erik says, will be the most powerful of them all. A whisper in someone’s mind, the brief paralysis of everything but the brain. When you close your eyes, he will be the thought that appears at the edge of your vision. Charles doesn’t know if he should be afraid or amazed. Erik only smiles.

 

 _Welcome to the Brotherhood, Charles_ , Erik says, a smile on his face as he holds out a hand to help Charles up.


End file.
